Isn't it Ironic?
by lacus-sama
Summary: Well its a song and a story another song fic. Kinda. But it has Cena/Orton! As well as an OC, and other WWE stars. I suck at Summarys just read it. :D


I don't own any of this stuff! The song is Irony but the wondergirls. I love thats song and thats how this song fic thing came about! Enjoy! :D

* * *

John walked in the club Randy was supposed to be in, but next to him he saw another person and got mad. As the songs changed in the club a girl came out John knew her off the divas. Of course Ellie knew the right song and just mouthed at John _'Irony.' _John nodded in response as she started singing in English.

_You keep saying 'for the first time' too much  
You say you've never had feelings like this but your words aren't convincing  
You say I'm different compared to other boys but you sound suspicious_

_Just my knowing of your ex's is a handful  
You say those girls don't mean anything to you but it doesn't sound right  
So what did those girls you use to date mean to you, you're not making any sense_

John walked over to Randy who was sitting at table with a guy. "You hear this song Randy?" Randy jumped at the sound of John's voice and just nodded as he pushed the guy away. "Don't bother; this song is about you listening. Ellie translated it just for you." John said as he walked away and Randy just stood there and listened to the song as John started dancing to it.

_You say guys can't be trusted, but you say you're different, what is that suppose to mean?  
(Irony) It doesn't make sense  
(Irony) It doesn't make sense  
(Irony) It doesn't make sense, It really doesn't make sense_

_You say you played all your ex boyfriends, and you tell me that I'm different, what is that suppose to mean?  
(Irony) It doesn't make sense  
(Irony) It doesn't make sense  
(Irony) It doesn't make sense, It really doesn't make sense_

Randy gasp at the words, as John mouthed them. Looking at Ellie he gasp as she glared coming off the stage. People wanted a dace off with her so her and John took the chance while she sang the next verse; Randy listened more then ever before to what the song was saying.

_You say bad things about other guy  
You telling me every little detail is very weird  
Why do you keep telling me bad things about your friends_

_You say you're the only one not like that, sounds a little wierd  
Your friends all hang out together, does it make sense  
Your friends are over there like that, but you're the only one thats not_

Randy looked over at Dave, Christen and Edge over at the side of the bar listening to Ellie's words and nodding; they who she was talking about and she hit the nail on the head. Randy gasp as people started looking at him as Ellie got closer singing:

_You say guys cannot be trusted, but you say you're different, what is that suppose to mean?  
(Irony) It doesn't make sense  
(Irony) It doesn't make sense  
(Irony) It doesn't make sense, It really doesn't make sense_

_You say you played all your ex boyfriends, but you tell me I'm different, what is that suppose to mean?  
(Irony) It doesn't make sense  
(Irony) It doesn't make sense  
(Irony) It doesn't make sense, It really doesn't make sense_

John grabbed the microphone from Ellie; since Ellie had a head set on she smirked. John was going to rap and the whole club knew it too. They cheered but then got really quite as Ellie said the words to intro John's rapping_._

_Brake in down  
4, 3, 2, 1_

_rap  
You act too sincere that's why it's so weird  
I have second thoughts about everything you say, it's hard for me to believe your words  
Ah, you try so hard to convince me so I thought about giving you a chance  
But the more I think about it, I just don't think it's going to work out_

_You say guys cannot be trusted, but you say you're different, what is that suppose to mean?  
(Irony) It doesn't make sense  
(Irony) It doesn't make sense  
(Irony) It doesn't make sense, It really doesn't make sense_

_You say you played all your ex boyfriends, but you tell me I'm different, what is that suppose to mean?  
(Irony) It doesn't make sense  
(Irony) It doesn't make sense  
(Irony) It doesn't make sense, It really doesn't make sense_

As the song ended John threw down his microphone infront of Randy and walked away as Ellie followed behin. Leaving Randy to think about what he just heard.

_

* * *

_

should it keep going like diffrent song fics for them? Or another couple? Tell me in the Review! :D btw thanks for reading! :DD


End file.
